


𝐌𝐀𝐌𝐌𝐎𝐍 𝐉𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐎𝐔𝐒𝐘 𝐇𝐂

by bxnnylucifer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnnylucifer/pseuds/bxnnylucifer
Summary: ➯ 𝐦𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐨𝐧'𝐬 𝐣𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	𝐌𝐀𝐌𝐌𝐎𝐍 𝐉𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐎𝐔𝐒𝐘 𝐇𝐂

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐭𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫: 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐫𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲 &  
> 𝐛𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐲𝐥𝐮𝐜𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐫 (𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐲 𝐦𝐞!)

**𝐒𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐌𝐎𝐍 ;**

  * “you are quite something, aren’t you?” you giggle and blush at his words as he takes your hand in his before kissing the back of it. “if you ever need to hear another human’s voice, just let me know. if it’s for you, i’ll gladly make as much time as you want.” he smirked, not breaking eye contact with you as his pout left your flesh. 
  * “oi— oi, oi!” mammon was yelling, breaking up the interaction as he’s seen enough. a protective arm snaked around your waist as he pulled you away from the sorcerer. 
  * later that week, your d.d.d. lights up. solomon calls you with news of having two tickets to a play. having been on speaker, mammon heard this as he is brushing his teeth— stopping only to hear his next words. _“ if you ever need to hear another human’s voice, just let me know. “_ replayed in his mind.rubbing it in mammon’s face, that she’ll be of flesh and blood and lifespan for as long as she lives and he’ll be nothing but a hell spawn that doesn’t deserve her — like solomon was any better. 
  * he spat into the sink before snapping his brush in two. pitching the wasted plastic to the bin, he walked into the room and pressed the red button on your device mid sentence. 
  * “hey—“ you started to protest before mammon shut you up instantly. 
  * “no,” he said sternly. “no, ya listen.” “i’m the one to take care of ya, not solomon— lucifer’s orders.” 



**𝐁𝐄𝐄𝐋 ;**

  * breakfast time in the lamentation house was always a stir, everyone grabbing for scraps before beel even made out it of bed. except this morning, he was wide awake— towel wrapped around his neck as he wiped the excessive water strains from his sunset locks that dripped down his exposed torso. you were preparing your oatmeal when you noticed his entrance— a hint of sugar, a spoonful of berries— a spoonful of berries, a spoonful of berries, a spoonfu— . 
  * “oi, would ya quit staring!” mannon yelled at you and brought you back from lalaland. you hadn’t realized how you’d just treated beel, the same way the boys looked at you as if you were a piece of meat from time to time. you shot your gaze to anything else, anything but the god-like sculpted abs, seeing how you turned your meal more into fruit basket than the actual porridge itself at this point. you offered your apology in a meek ‘sorry’.
  * “heh,” beel laughed as he pulled his white tank over his stomach. “it’s okay. there’s nothing wrong with looking.” he was not talking to mammon.beel took a seat next to you, doing a double check at how flustered he made you, blushing a little himself before grabbing a plate. you could feel the annoyance from mammon radiate— just enough to even warm the now-cooling food. 



**𝐋𝐔𝐂𝐈𝐅𝐄𝐑 ;**

  * mammon thought it’d be funny to embarrass him, he really did. payback for the way he was treating him, how the eldest talked to him in front of his brothers, and even worse— the human, _his human._
  * breaking into asmo’s potion chest wasn’t the best idea, and adding a tincture of an aphrodisiac to lucifer’s cup was beyond idiotic— yet, he still followed through. stirring quickly, mammon practically slid into his chair and waited for his plan to unfold before the group. 
  * dinner was usual, at first. you’d talked to beel about his new workout methods and satan of a new release. everything was normal, that was until lucifer slammed his grip to the edge of the table he sat at the head of. eyes darted to him to make sure he was alright, a clearing of his throat and the air had changed. mammon snickered to himself as he knew the show was just beginning. it was hitting him _hard._ mammon couldn’t help but giggle, for the genius plan he constructed got to his older, untouchable brother. 
  * what wasn’t so funny was how lucifer’s eyes jolted towards you, locking you in a lust-filled gaze. the others has returned to their usual bickering— no one seemed to be paying attention anymore, that is but you and mammon. mammon’s smirk quickly dissolved as he realized lucifer’s eyesight wasn’t going to break anytime soon— pupils saying a thousand unspoken words, and so when your name fell from his lips in a plea to be excused together to speak alone, mammon couldn’t help but shriek an immediate ‘no’ aloud, nearly jumping across the dinner table, seeing how badly this had backfired.
  * “sure, luce, you okay?” you asked, concerningly, disregarding mammon’s random outburst. 
  * “i will be.” he replied as he shot a knowing look towards his little brother with a devilish grin.



**𝐀𝐒𝐌𝐎 ;**

  * “we were supposed to go to dinner,” asmo said, lying on his stomach on his curtained bed, checking his d.d.d.. “but he hasn’t mentioned it.” asmo made an ugly face, for once and then immediately flashed his nails before his eyes in checking for needed upkeep. you dangled his flower earring with your finger to pull him out of thinking too much about the white-haired wizard. 
  * “maybe something came up, you could ask him.” you suggested. 
  * “i’m far too pretty to come off so desperate.” he giggled to himself and threw the device to his pillow. grabbing your hand, he pulled you from the sheets to rummage through his bathroom filled with beauty supplies, handing you masks and scrubs he collected before going back to his room. 
  * you hadn’t realized how much time had passed, cutting into your own designated frame with mammon. he hadn’t known where you were until he was passing asmo’s door when your voice perked his ears. curiosity getting the best of him, he placed his ear to the barrier before listening in. asmo instantly recognized his presence, seeing an opportunity to have honest fun with it. grabbing a notebook he quickly scribbled ‘mammon’s outside’ onto the paper. 
  * “oh, (y/n), you look _delicious_ with white on your face.” obviously speaking of the mask, he still cooed almost too naturally. you threw your hand over your mouth in hopes of hushing your laughter before the oak smashed open and mammon was standing before you both. 
  * “what the hell is goin’ on in here?” he yelled. 
  * asmo absolutely lost it, throwing his head back over the side of the bed as mammon lunged towards him in efforts of grabbing him by his satin night shirt.




End file.
